


论十八线演员的转型之路（3）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 1





	论十八线演员的转型之路（3）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

金知元这个人在圈里风评一直都是很好的。从他二十五岁入这个圈开始就因为面孔以及身材等因素受到大众喜爱就直接跃居一线演员，在前两年又转幕后当起了导演，导的片可以说是部部精品，是个好演员，也是个好导演。

就是对于他在性方面实在让人摸不着头脑。

你说他是异性恋吧，他被扒出来素人时期处的对象都是男孩。你说他是同性恋吧，那么多年来阅基无数，从他入圈以来就没爆出过恋情。没爆出恋情当然也可能是没遇到合适的人，但是金知元除了接触他那好兄弟金东赫之外，他当真是不接触任何男性，而这条消息还是他的好兄弟放出来吐槽的。

最夸张的是，金知元甚至在他自己演的戏里那份激情也真的仅仅是演出来而已，每次导演喊完cut以后他都能立刻起身提裤走人，脸上那表情冷漠得跟恐同似的，要不是能很明显地看到他裤裆的那囊挺立，都要怀疑他是不是性冷淡了。

当然也有风言风语说他俩有一腿的，对此金东赫甚至夸张到找了媒体开记者发布会表示他只是一个小小综艺人混口饭吃，正儿八经的异性恋，梆直的那种，跟大导演绝对没半点关系，求金知元粉丝千万别键盘他。

金知元今年就要三十了，对于他还没有对象这问题金东赫替他愁的茶饭不思夜不能寐的，不是给他介绍莫名其妙的人要他去相亲就是给他注册一堆世纪佳缘什么之类的婚恋网站让他去聊。而金知元他本人倒是觉得没什么所谓，觉得金东赫就是咸吃萝卜淡操心瞎折腾。

但是金知元一直有个小秘密，连跟他能合穿一条裤子，对象都能共享的金东赫都不知道。

也就是在他入圈大概一两年红的不行那会，有一回陪金东赫去忠清南道天安市拍综艺，节目设定大概就是让金东赫做算命的，为了真实度节目组还只留了几台摄像机在角落，一般人不仔细看根本不会发现是在拍节目。当时金知元还嘲笑了金东赫那造型很久，笑得眼泪都要出来了，心想这节目组也是够无聊的，这21世纪了还有谁会来算命。

和金知元想的一样，当真等了三四个小时也没几个进来算命的。渐渐地金东赫也疲了，手托着下巴打哈欠个不停，低头看了看腕上的手表，想着时间差不多了应该也没什么人来，最后决定去上个厕所，让金知元代替一下也没事。

万万没想到的是，这算命大褂一穿上外头就来人了。金知元眯起眼睛打量着面前的人，看起来刚上高中的样子，个子不高脸上还冒着几颗青春的印记，穿着校服背着书包，算不上帅气，笑起来梨涡倒是很可爱。但是偏偏就是这么号人让金知元当时鬼使神差地戳了一下他的梨涡，还鬼使神差地给人编了一卦演员命。

而之后放着自己大别墅不住搬来这个破烂的出租屋住，晾着当红的专业三级片演员不请非要高价请一十八线并且和自己要拍的片八竿子打不着的演员合作。

还有现在坐在饭桌前脸不红心不跳扯着谎说金导有事出国了这部由他的好兄弟金东赫代导，介绍自己说是这部片里的男主角Bobby的这些怪异行为，金东赫坐在他旁边真的是一脸懵逼眼珠都要瞪出来的架势并且真的是一点都不能理解。

tbc.


End file.
